New beginings?
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: It was an ambush. 'Ill hold them off'No! you'll die-' A decade later there was no sign of them. She heard the guns being loaded. 'SShhh baby mommas here. Cover your ears, close your eyes, and hold on to me tight, ill protect you.'


Well hey everyone. I know its been forever sence ive posted anything but my computer is severly messed up, i mannaged to get ot to load and found this story. Im not sure if i like it but tell me what you think. Ill try to update more often.-

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

Three people dashed through the woods. Two men and one woman. They all carried something, the man to her right had a gun, the man to her left had a big knife. She carried her newborn baby in her arms. They were being chased by assassins.

You see one of the men was very wealthy and he gave it all up for her and their baby, his father didn't like that. His father ordered him killed before anyone could stop him. They had been on the run for two years, the darling child was now a toddler and the adults were exhausted.

That's when it happened. An explosion to the right- no to the left- another to the right! It was an ambush, they had been found. The woman scooped up her baby and held her close, her husband was by her side in a moment, but the other man stayed back.

'Come on we have to get out of here!' She called to him.

'No! Get her out of here you two run, I'll hold them off!' and he dove past the next bomb and gunshots were heard.

'No! you'll die-!' her husband grabbed her arm.

' It's too late we can't save him, we have to get our daughter out of here'

The woman gazed at were the other man disappeared and glanced at her daughter holding on to her shirt scared. She nodded.

'Lets go' so they left to save her.

That man died that night, saving his best friends and their daughter. They got away.

A decade later there was no sign of them. She was 12 and happy. They were happy as well but still cautious. They had every right to be.

Then it happened in the woods on an average day they heard a gunshot and a bullet was soon wedged into a tree only an inch from her husband's face. They were found.

She grabbed her baby and ran with him by her side. They didn't make it this time. They were apprehended and taken to a odd chamber. Her husband was taken from her fighting and reaching for her. She heard gunshots and all the struggling sounds stopped. She cried.

When they came back for her they let her take her daughter with her. They put the two of them in a steel cage. The ones were they shoot someone till they quit moving. She knew what was happening; they were going to die today.

'Mommy what's going on?' She was scared and she held tight to her mother's clothing.

She heard the guns being loaded. 'SShhh baby mommas here. Cover your ears, close your eyes, and hold on to me tight, ill protect you.'

She held her daughters head to her chest and let the tears roll down. She fell…she fell with her baby in her arms.

She woke up.

'Where am I, what's going on?' she was floating in darkness.

'I cannot tell you.'

'Who are you-' she screamed. 'Where is my daughter!?'

'Your daughter is not yet born, look at yourself.'

She did so. 'why am I so young?, I'm no more than 18.'

'listen to me very carefully. I'm sending you to another time and another world.'

'Another world?' she asked.

'Yes. You need not be born into such a cruel life. I will send both your husband and your friend back as well but they will not know you or remember you for they died. They will be young as well. However to fit in this world without families you each lost them in a horrible way.'

'What do you mean?'

'The friend of yours lost his mother at birth and his father as a great power was sealed within him. Your husband's family was killed by his brother. And you my dear I will give you the irony of your parents giving their lives to save you as a young child.'

'…'

'only you will remember this. You will recognize them immediately. Unfortunately though there is a catch. Your friend will not be hard to get close to, but your husband now holds a heart of ice and keeps himself emotionlessly detached. If you can get through to him you will live a happy life as you should have. If you cannot however your daughter will cease to exist even in your memories. Farewell my dear and good luck.'

~beep~ ~beep~ ~beep~ -Slam-

A pink haired girl sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

'Where am I?'

'_I'm sending you to another time and another world'_

'So I'm here.'

She looked to the calendar beside her bed. Today's date was circled. 'Go to the academy' it said.

She got up and went to her closet. She put on a small tank top and some jeans. She left and was at the doors to the academy with the help of some villagers in a few minutes. She walked in the door and scanned the room. It was full of kids her age.

'Sakura-chan! Over here!'

That voice. She turned quickly to see her best friend waving at her. She smiles and inwardly laughed he was in all orange and black, orange t-shirt, black pants, black jacket with orange stripes hanging off his chair.

She walked over. 'Yea? What iz it?

'Sit between me and Sasuke-teme will ya?'

'Sasuke?' She glanced over and there he was her husband, young and proud as ever. 'Hi Sasuke.'

She sat down in the seat offered.

He barely glanced at her. 'hn, hi'

'_Unfortunately though there is a catch. Your friend will not be hard to get close to, but your husband now holds a heart of ice and keeps himself emotionlessly detached'_

"No kidding" she thought.

**One shot unless convinced otherwise.**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
